kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Vajura Fight
Main= = Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight = Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight is a NEC PC-FX game based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It is a classic side scrolling arcade jump and run game where you play as Zenki (both in his Chibi and Demon God forms) and Chiaki as you traverse through different places, fighting to survive against all kinds of Hyouijuu, while trying to save the Japan from various foes up to the Inugami Roh ark. This game is very fast paced and allows single- and (cooperative) multiplayer playthroughs, where one player will take control of Zenki while the other one will play as Chiaki. Whenever you die in a stage, you can choose whether you want to continue to play as the same character or switch. This obviouly only works in singleplayer mode. Also both characters have a special move which can be activated by collecting a randomly dropped Bracelet of Protection. Chiaki can call Demon God Zenki to perform a short and powerful dash attack, while Chibi Zenki can transform himself into his Demon God form, allowing him to hit harder and making him more resistant to enemy attacks. Whenever Zenki dies, he will come back in his Chibi form, if Zenki is chosen in the character selection. More content will be added soon... Notable differences to the Manga/Anime plot Ingame Zenki and Chiaki are constantly saving a girl named Nozomi over and over again. In the manga, Nozomi is killed by Wawashi (the mouse-like Hyouijuu) shown in the first screenshot. Zenki from the game also seems to care a lot more about humans than his manga self. In the manga it is implied that Zenki only saves humans because either Ozunu or Chiaki would seal him away if he would turn into a rouge Demon God. Also ingame the Bracelet of Protection can be collected by Zenki to transform himself. In the manga or anime, Zenki can't transform without Chiaki's (and later Goki's/Akira's help) and would be forced to stay a Chibi forever if Chiaki were to die or kick him out of her home. Despite the fact that the game plays during the Inugami Ark, Goki is never seen. In the manga, Goki is one of the main characters that appears constantly and is even more present and active then Zenki and Chiaki in this ark. Zenki's emotional outbreak in Vajura Fight?! The most notable difference is actually the following cutscene, which marks a very special moment in the series: It shows Nozomi (presumably one of Chiaki's friends) dying from the her injuries. While Zenki managed to defeat the Hyouijuu that captured her, he couldn't protect her. Nozomi is dying and all Zenki can do is stand at her side while she lives her final moments. He talks to her and tries to comfort her. His clumsy attempt at understanding human feelings and trying to make her last moments as bearable as possible leads to her smiling and encouraging Zenki not to give up. She dies with a peaceful smile on her facade. Zenki clenches his fists as he mourns Nozomi's death and cries out screams of vegance towards the ceiling, as vows to avenge her by defeating the evils. This cutscene is especially notable as it shows an unknown side of Zenki. Usually we know Zenki for being oblivious to human feelings, but watching Nozomi die and being utterly unable to do anything about it just broke Zenki. The situation revealed that despite all the times Zenki just clinged to his grudge against the Enno, there's just a point where he will show a very different side of himself. And actually, this scene isn't just exclusive to the game. Something similar also happens in the official timeline. Yes, the manga features a similar event, which can be read about in the Special-section of Zenki's Manga gallery. Thus Zenki is officialy a misunderstood individual, that just needs love, care and the right to speak up just like every other living being in the world, human or not. And it proves that just like a human, a demon god is formed by his surroundings, which conveys a very deep meaning, indeed. Trivia Asymmetry Unlike every other Kishin Douji Zenki game Vajura Fight takes account of asymmetrical chracters like Zenki or Hiki the Black Tortoise. So instead of just mirroring their sprites, it gives them additional sprites for facing to the left or the right. While in Zenki's case this keeps the way his tiara's middle horn faces and the location of his dominant fang intact, in Hiki's case, it prevents his healthy and his missing eye scar switching places. Introductory Text The introductory text, which is seen at page 6 at the very beginning of Chapter 1.1 of Volume 1 of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga, has been reused in the second cutscene of Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, albeit with a blue text color instead of a white one, which unfortunately makes the text especially hard to read due to its combination with the lower ingame resolution. Manga KDZ intro.png|The text as it is seen in Volume 1 page 6 of the manga's original, Japanese release Vajura Fight KDZ intro.png|The text as it is seen in the cutscene from Vajura Fight All credit for the photograph of Volume 1 page 6 goes to Semerone. |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki ** He is one of the two main characters, which you play as throughout the whole game. ** Zenki starts out in his Chibi form, but using the Bracelet of Protection allows him to call Chiaki, who turns him into his true form via the Vajura-On-Ark spell. * Chiaki Enno ** She is the other main character, which you play as throughout the whole game. * Miki Souma ** In this game, he is a minor character that only shows up in scripted events, where he will drop a Bracelet of Protection mid-way through the stage and while fighting boss battles. The Bracelet of Protection is also known as a random item drop ingame and can appear at any time. * Nozomi ** She is a supporting character who is saved multiple times at numerous points in the game. Near the end, she was possessed by a Hyouijuu named Rushushoku and dies succumbing to her wounds, but not before telling Zenki and Chiaki not to give up. Notes * You can either chose to play as Zenki or Chiaki. ** As mentioned earlier, if one player choses Zenki/Chiaki in the multiplayer mode, the other player will play as Chiaki/Zenki. ** If there's only one player the can change to the other character or keep playing as the previous character when they die. The Bad Guys * Wawashi ** Wawashi is the first boss of the game, the mouse-like Hyouijuu that Zenki and Chiaki save Nozomi from. * Endoku ** Endoku is the second boss of the game. He appears when Zenki, Chiaki, and Nozomi are transported to an alternate reality by Marubasu following Wawashi's defeat. * Shoukouga ** Shoukouga is a bird-like Hyouijuu and the third boss of the game. She attacks Zenki and Chiaki following Endoku's defeat and drags them into the sky, after which they fight her on top of an airplane. * Gahekiyou ** Gahekiyou is a grim reaper-like Hyouijuu and the fourth boss of the game. He attacks Zenki and Chiaki throughout the train level and eventually merges with a boy in a wheelchair before fighting them. * Gairinzan ** A sea serpent-like Hyouijuu with a knife in each hand, Gairinzan is the fifth boss of the game, appearing in the sewer level. * Hiki the Black Tortoise ** Hiki is the sixth boss that is fought after the sewer level. He appears while Zenki and Chiaki traverse the building to rescue Nozomi again. * Tetuhewreki ** Tetuhewreki is the seventh boss of the game. He is a car-like Hyouijuu who kidnaps Nozomi and is fought twice. * Razurou ** Razurou is a frog-like Hyouijuu who appears several times throughout the game. The first time he appears, he is interrupted by Shoukouga before he can fight Zenki and Chiaki. The second time he appears, he falls out of the train and can be jumped on by Zenki and Chiaki. The third time he appears, he attempts to fight them again only to be interrupted by Tetuhewreki, who was presumed dead when the rubble fell on him but turns out to still be alive. The fourth and final time he appears, he is possessed by Rushushoku and becomes enlarged and mutated, setting up the eighth boss fight of the game. * Rushushoku ** Rushushoku is a tiny Hyouijuu who possesses Nozomi near the end of the game until after Tetuhewreki's defeat. He later possesses Razurou as a setup for the eighth boss battle. Rushushoku is later killed by Marubasu before the final battle. * Marubasu ** Marubasu is the final boss of the game. He is an excellent swordsman that also uses powerful magic. He is a very tough opponent that might cost the player many lives even if they are really good at playing the game. * The Inugami Roh and Kokutei ** Despite making multiple appearances in the game's cutscenes these two are never fought by the player. Characters Gallery Mugshots Nozomi crying mug Vajura Fight.png|Nozomi Hiki Vajura Fight mug.png|Hiki the Black Tortoise Marubasu vajura fight 2.png|Marubasu Sprites Chibi zenki vajura fight.png|Chibi Zenki Gs zenki vajura fight.png|Demon God Zenki Chiaki vajura fight.png|Chiaki Enno Miki Souma sprite Vajura Fight.png|Miki Souma Hiki Vajura Fight sprite.png|Hiki the Black Tortoise Marubasu vajura fight.png|Marubasu |-|Gameplay Mechanics= Options menu If the player selects OPTION in the game's main menu, they will be able to visit the options menu. The options menu features various options like the difficulty, a sound test and the control scemes for player one and player two. The background features images showing various Kanji related to Zenki's transformation sequence. In the middle we can see a silhouette of Demon God Zenki standing there with his arms crossed. Difficulty Unlike the other games from the series, Vajura Fight actually has a difficulty setting, which is displayed by the text LEVEL and the currently selected difficulty shown beside it. Vajura Fight features two difficulty levels. Those are NORMAL, also known as "Normal mode" and HARD, also known as "Hard mode". While this is pretty much self explaining, this section will feature what acutally changes to make the game harder when selecting hard mode. Just as known by many other games for whatever console, the default difficulty is NORMAL. So here are the changes between Normal and Hard mode: Player Select screen * When entering the player select screen, the game now displays the Japanese text for "Hard mode" at the bottom of the screen. ** This text is written in a rather huge lettering, so the player knows they are actually playing "Hard mode" and doesn't miss it for whatever reason. Enemies * Enemy attacks deal twice as much damage * Enemies take more hits to defeat Items * Miki Souma appears less often to provide health items (food) or the Bracelet of Protection. ** Luckily, he will still appear at the same scripted points as in Normal mode Difficulties Trivia Despite Vajura Fight being the only Kishin Douji Zenki game allowing the player to choose the difficulty the want to play on, Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden actually features a similar mechanic in form of its new game plus, which slighly increases the game's difficulty. Though it should be noted that the difference in difficulty from Battle Raiden's regular game and the new game plus is way less drastical than the one from Vajura Fight and is sometimes even enforced by some rather unfair enemy placements. Unlike Vajura Fight, where the harder difficulty setting also affects the mini-bosses and bosses, this is not the case in Battle Raiden, where the mini-bosses and bosses stay the same as in normal gameplay. Sound Test The sound test is rather easy to use. Selecting a title from BGM (background music) will allow you to listen to any song from the game. Selecting a number from SE (soundeffects) will allow you to listen to any sound effect from the game. Controls The controls are rather self explaining as well. * JUMP ** The button this action is set to allows your character to jump. ** If the jump-button is pressed with a direction, your character will jump into that direction. * ATTACK ** The button this action is set to allows your character to perform their basic attack. ** Try various button combinations to perform special attacks. * GUARD ** The button this action is set to allows your character to guard against enemy attacks. ** Keep the button pressed to keep guarding against attacks. Guarding can be used both while standing, crouching or jumping, but it might fail to block an enemy's attack when used while jumping. ** When a character guards, they will take no damage from regular attacks and reduced damage from special attacks. ***'But beware:' Guarding doesn't work when your opponent tries to throw your character, so be careful when an enemy gets to close and tries to grab your character. The bird woman boss Shoukouga just seems to love to throw your character around when you guard against her attacks, so be careful when dealing with her. Feel free to check out Zenki's and Chiaki's ingame sections for Vajura Fight, if you want to know which moves they can use in this game. Tricks After defeating '''Gahekiyou' (the grim reaper like Hyouijuu), the player will fall down and end up in a place with rugged terrain and a trainwreck. After walking to the left for awhile, one should be able to see Razurou (a green frog like Hyouijuu) peeking out of one of the trainwreck's windows. Stop here and walk to him. Razurou will be dazed and fall out of the window. The player can then jump on him and keep jumping. This will cause Miki Souma to appear over and over again, dropping lives and other items, allowing the player to completely restore their health and collect lives until they reach the maximum anmount of 99 lives. The live item is a small heart and the player's current lives are displayed as "CREDITS". Don't forget that the lives are shared by both players when playing together. Trivia * Unlike Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden there's sadly no funny message when collecting another life after reaching the maximum anmount of lives in Vajura Fight. |-|Gallery and Gameplay Videos= Main Menu and Box Art Vajura fight title.png|'Vajura Fight's main menu' It has three options: START (allows the player to choose Zenki or Chiaki and start playing the game) LOAD (loads the game from a previously saved session) OPTION (allows the player to choose various options and listen to the sound test) Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight boxart.jpg|'Vajura Fight's box art' Demon God Zenki and Chiaki can be seen in the box art. Zenki is standing there with a fierce expression on his face and his Diamond Horn extended from his fist, while Chiaki is standing there with her spell-tags ready to use her "Khan"-fire spell against the next foe that comes around. Trivia * Vajura Fight is the only Kishin Douji Zenki game with a built in save feature. If the player presses pause and quits the game, the game will save the session, allowing the player to continue playing from where they left of after restarting the console with Vajura Fight in it and choosing the LOAD option. ** As the game saves the session into the console's memory, this only works when putting the game into the same PC-FX console. If the console breaks or the player plays the game at a friend's console, it will only find the other consoles saved game. ** Obviously, loading the game only works after saving the game at least once. Images Gameplay Vajura Fight gameplay 5.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki protecting a girl against the mouse-like beastman Wawashi Vajura Fight gameplay 2.png|Zenki fighting a bird-like beastwoman named Shoukouga Vajura Fight gameplay.png|Demon God Zenki and Chiaki fighting Hiki the Black Tortoise, the leader of the Inugami Roh's Shitennou Zenki VS Gahekiyou vajura fight.jpg|Demon God Zenki fighting the grim reaper-like beastman Gahekiyou Vajura Fight gameplay 4.png|Nozomi was kidnapped by a car-like monster called Tetuhewreki. Zenki and Chiaki try to save her once again. Vajura Fight gameplay 3.png|Demon God Zenki fighting the final boss Marubasu, a powerful magican and excellent swordsman Normal mode ending Normal Ending Vajura Fight.PNG|The ending screen that is shown when beating the game on normal mode. Ingame this screen casually scrolls by from the left to the right as the credits are shown onscreen. Chibi Zenki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|As the ending image scrolls by in the background, there are also images of the main characters from the game, which appear at random intervals. This is the first image, which depicts Chibi Zenki. Chiaki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|The second image shows Chiaki with the Bracelet of Protection, wearing her usual priest clothes. Nozomi normal ending Vajura Fight.png|The third image shows Nozomi, who is seen multiple times in the game. She dies midway through the game in the scene shown in this article's main tabber. Roh Kokutei normal ending Vajura Fight.png|The fourth image depicts Roh and his pet dog Kokutei as they appear ingame. GS Zenki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|The fifth and final image depicts Demon God Zenki glaring into the camera. Videos Intros Zenki - opening 1|Once the game has booted up and the various developer screens appeared one after another, the opening from the first season of the Kishin Douji Zenki anime can be seen. Once the opening has finished playing or the player has skipped it by pressing a button, the game will cut to the main menu screen. Vajura Fight Game Start Intro animated by Zenki7.gif|The second cutscene, that is seen when starting a new game from the main menu. It plays before the game goes to the character select menu. Gameplay videos Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight (PCFX) - Co-Op Netplay - Vizzed.com Play|This video shows two players playing the game in the multiplayer mode. In this video, the first player plays as Zenki while the second player plays as Chiaki. PC-FX ZENKI FX NORMAL 60fps|This video shows a complete playthrough of the game as Chiaki on normal difficulty. PC-FX ZENKI FX HARD 60fps|This video shows a complete playthrough of the game as Zenki on hard difficulty. Kishin Douji Zenki (PC-FX) All Bosses (No Damage)|This video shows an amazingly good player defeating all of the bosses in the game without taking any damage while playing as Chiaki. PC-FX - Kishin Douji Zenki FX Vajura Fight (Full Game)|This video shows a complete playthrough of the game as Zenki on normal difficulty. Hard mode ending Zenki Ending Song|After beating Marubasu on hard mode, the game will play the anime ending. Normal mode has a different ending, which shows a still of the main characters and the bosses instead. More content will be added soon... Trivia * No matter if the player finished the game on normal or hard mode, the song played in the background will always be "I'll Give a Smile". This is the ending song from the anime, which features Chiaki's voice actress singing joyfully and with a almost childlike innocence. |-|Ingame Audio= Ingame Audio This song plays in the intro, which is the same intro as the one playing in the first season of the Kishin Douji Zenki Anime. This song plays when Zenki and Chiaki enter a sequence that features them heroically saving Nozomi at various points in the game. Category:Games Category:Stubs